fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Gaia
Dark Gaia is a living pun. Besides that Dark Gaia is an evil version of Ultraman Gaia and the final boss of T-Rex Unleashed. Appearance Dark Gaia looks like an evil version of Ultraman Gaia. In his monster form he looks exactly like Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed. History Origins Hailing from another universe, Dark Gaia had been a corrupted version of Ultraman Gaia. Apparently he attempted to coat the Earth in shadow and all sorts of other evil stuff and name himself the "protector" of this envisioned dark realm. Luckily, his former friend, Ultraman Agul, stood up to Dark Gaia. However, Agul failed to realize how powerful Dark Gaia had become, and was killed in the ensuing battle between the two. With no one left powerful enough to oppose him, Dark Gaia began his reign as Dark Lord of the Earth. Humanity attempted to figure out why Gaia had changed so drastically, and found that the Earth itself held an evil within, and Gaia was now it's vessel. This evil overtook Gaia, who became even more powerful when he killed the demon Zogu and stole her power for himself, causing even the Radical Destruction Bringer to leave Earth be under it's new dark ruler. Luckily, his alternate reality comrades, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna arrived in this universe to defeat Dark Gaia. They were very nearly victorious, with the battle being incredibly hard-fought. They eventually forced Dark Gaia through a crack in spacetime to another universe, hoping the Earth would be rid of him forever. However, Dark Gaia had been sent to Universe 986, crashing into ancient Earth, and imbedding himself within the planet. He would remain there for millions of years, until one foolish mad scientist would awaken him, and one sarcastic dinosaur would defeat him. T-Rex Unleashed Dark Gaia was the final boss of the video game T-Rex Unleashed. He was sealed under the Earth a long ass time ago, until he was awakened when Dr. Pingas accidentally split the Earth in half like an idiot. Then some aliens invaded. Oh and Space T-Rex started a crystal plague which made everything worse. At this stage, all Dark Gaia did was send out some generic shadow monsters. After all the bad guys were defeated, Dark Gaia showed up and T-Rex turned into Super T-Rex to combat him. The two got into an epic battle until Dark Gaia transformed into his big monster form. This made the battle harder but T-Rex still won anyways, defeating Dark Gaia once and for all, and saving the day as usual. He will eventually be in something again. Forms - Big monster= Dark Gaia (big monster form) Dark Gaia's big monster form. Abilities *Generic projectiles. *Being freaking huge *Claws *Being scary *f*** you laser: A gigantic purple laser of death fired the from mouth *Dark Essence or whatever you wanna call it: Dark Gaia can corrupt other beings, even an entire planet if he's at full strength, with his dark energies. He can also create shadow-like beings to serve as his minions. For some reason this can create Wererexes. Who knew. - }} Trivia * Dark Gaia is obviously a parody of the Sonic character of the same name. This is made blatantly obvious due to the use of the sonic character in question as his monster form. The idea of him being an evil version of Ultraman Gaia is just a simple pun on my part. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultras Category:Kaiju Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Villain Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:T-Rex game villains Category:Serpentine Kaiju